Underneath It All
by kakashi2000
Summary: The were once the best of friends. But something happened to change it all. At present Iruka often wonders wht Kakashi gave up on their beautiful friendship...KAKAIRU
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

**IF THERE BE THORNS**

" Hatake Kakashi ? "

The Chuunin sat staring at the third Hokage of Konoha for a few moment. His expressive brown eyes were wide with disbelief. Having struck speechless by the news, Umino Iruka slowly tried to clear his mind and assessed the situation and possibilities calmly. He knew that Naruto and his teammates would be undergoing their first run-test with a new instructor. Yes, he was fine with that, but never in his wildest dream that the instructor would be the notorious Copy Ninja himself.

" Why Kakashi-sensei ? " he asked slowly, trying to decipher the rationale behind the decision " Surely there are others that is more suitable. A lower ranked ninja perhaps. "

" It was Kakashi's request "

" What ? " the Chuunin gasped and slowly sank onto the chair in front of the Hokage's desk. His mind was whirling so much with unanswered questions that he felt suddenly dizzy.

The old ninja master sighed and leaned back against his chair. He had anticipated this reaction from the young man, but what he was not prepared was the intensity.

He knew that Iruka was very protective over his former students especially Naruto. It was something he realized from the beginning. Having shared similar childhood past with much lost and loneliness, the two somehow managed to connect where others could not. Naruto sees Iruka as a brother and Iruka in turn, in spite of the Kyuubi that was trapped within, treated the hyperactive boy like his adopted son.

To all, things were going more or less their way up until Kakashi came into the picture.

With much concern, the Hokage eyed the young Chuunin thoughtfully. Iruka was always known to be vocal with his opinions and at that moment, seeing him so silent was unnerving.

" Iruka, are you agreeable to this ? " the Hokage asked slowly gauging the Chuunin's mood. There was a frown marring Iruka's face, indicating that he was deep in thoughts. _Perhaps he is contemplating on his next move_, the Hokage thought at first before a sudden frightening possibility hit him;_ or could it be that he might even confront the Jounin himself._

He knew it was a ridiculous, but then again, anything was possible when it came to the seemingly shy teacher.

The idea of the mild mannered sensei engaging in a battle with the ex-Anbu sent a shiver down his spine. There was no way on earth that Iruka could ever match the elite Jounin and the thought of Iruka being hurt was disheartening.

However, the old ninja master kicked himself mentally for berating the young Chuunin. Iruka was not totally defenseless. He was a shinobi in his own right, and the only Chuunin entrusted to ever carry an A class mission.

It was very, very rare that a middle-ranked ninja is entrusted with such a high ranked task, but Iruka was special and everybody knew that. He should have become a Jounin a long time ago, but he remained in the lower ranked position by choice and the old ninja master understood the underlying reason for such a decision.

_Besides, Kakashi would never hurt a fellow shinobi of the village intentionally…_

_Especially Iruka, _he added to himself with a knowing smile.

" Hokage-sama ? ", Iruka's gentle voice reeled him back from his musing

" Yes ? "

" Hokage-sama " Iruka started, slowly forming his sentence " Why did Kakashi-sensei picked team 7 to train ? "

" I would not know of his motives " he said slowly " But one thing is definite. I trust Kakashi's judgment in such matters "

" But he has never passed any of the students under him "

" Hai " Sandaime nodded in agreement to that bit of fact " Kakashi has indeed high expectations and I am sure that it is with good reasons too "

" What will happen to them ? "

The old ninja master sighed " At this point, even I am unable to predict the result of the run-test ", he answered honestly.

A long and uncomfortable silence proceeded and during that time, the Hokage studied the Chuunin's face intently, noticing the mixed emotions that crossed his beautiful features. It's been a long time since he last saw the young man this unsettled. And this above all worried him.

" Promise me Iruka " he said gently " What ever the outcome, please…please do not hate Kakashi for it "

Iruka did not give his answer to that request. Instead, he slowly got up, bowed his respect and excused himself. " I will take my leave now " he said evenly " I apologize for taking too much of your time on trifle matters "

" Do you care for Naruto ? " the Hokage called out suddenly as the young Chuunin was about to open the door.

" Of course I do. You know that "

" Then such things are not trifle "

x x x x x

_Hate Kakashi…._

_Hate Kakashi…._

_Hate Kakashi…_

That was something he's been trying to do for the past ten years.

He kept convincing himself again and again that the silver-haired Jounin was a selfish, self-centered, perverted porn reader and an inconsiderate jerk who does not deserve his sentiments. And that, He, Umino Iruka was much better off without such a presence in his already complicated life.

However….

His heart has always been a stubborn bastard. And this, above all was the root of his current predicament.

_A mentor…_

_A friend…_

_A brother…_

Kakashi was once all that to him and he could not find it in his heart to hate the man in spite of all the pain he had caused him throughout the years. There were too many history between them, too many memories that could never be erased by simple hatred.

Maybe that was why he kept trying to go around the situation instead of addressing it. He could never confront Kakashi and demanded an explanation.

His pride will never allow it….

x x x x x

**_Later that day……_**

" We passed ! Iruka-sensei, we passed ! "

Iruka could only let out an odd sound of surprise before he was nearly bowled over by an ecstatic bundle of hyper energized boy draped in a ridiculous orange outfit. Luckily he managed to secure some impressive moves that prevented him from tumbling backwards from the impact.

" Naruto ! What the….."

" We passed ! We passed ! " cried the blonde boy again in utter happiness as he flung his arms around his former teacher's neck in abandoned affection. After recovering himself, the baffled sensei finally managed to gather his scattered mind back and digest the information. Gently he lowered the boy back on the ground.

" You passed the run-test ? " he asked, not trusting himself to believe what he just heard.

" Hai. Are you proud of me ? " Naruto asked beaming up at him as bright as the sun " Ne ? "

Iruka smiled tenderly at the boy and affectionately rumpled his unruly hair " Hai Naruto, I am proud of you "

The blonde boy smiled and hugged his sensei, returning the gesture with mutual fondness " I'm glad " he whispered and nuzzled the elder's stomach.

" Now, this calls for a celebration ne ? "

" Ramen ! "

x x x x x

_**Meanwhile……**_

High above the unsuspecting village, a lone silver-haired ninja sat crouched on top of one of the rooftops looking at the scene before him intently. Silhouette against the darkening sky, one might easily mistook his tall, lean form as a statue if it were not for his mismatched eyes that seemed to be focused on the Chuunin-sensei and his new loudmouthed charge.

His eyes softened when he saw the blatant affection between the Genin and the Chunin-sensei. He could clearly see that the bond between the two was strong and neither even bothered to conceal it to the onlookers.

Some ninjas might regard such open display of affection as tasteless and even unethical under the shinobi code, but to the silver-haired Jounin, the gesture only confirmed that underneath their somewhat indifferent facade, shinobis were all human after all.

The ironic theory brought a smile to his face which slowly turned into a frown.

_Human…_

Could a blood-stained ninja like himself be considered as human ?

How long has it since he last felt human ?

He was already Konoha's most ruthless killing machine by the age of thirteen, and through the years, he has killed so many people that he forgot the true meaning of remorse. Emotion was something he could not afford and he knew that when he had to give up the one person whom he cared for more than anything in the world.

To keep his best friend safe, he gave up his conscience, his heart and indirectly his soul.

The Copy-nin eyed the two figures sadly and was surprised at how such a simple gesture of affection could brought forth all the unwelcome memories which he kept buried deep inside his mind. He thought he was over this, but deep down inside he knew that he could never relinquish his most solitary hope that someday, somehow, fate would be kind enough to let him be happy like he was before.

And maybe, just maybe he would be given a chance to explain to Iruka why he had to sacrifice their beautiful friendship.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**A MATTER OF OPINION**

The tension in the room was strung high and everyone felt it. Hell, even the Hokage was uncomfortable about the whole scene, but unlike the rest, the old ninja master managed to look neutral and unruffled.

Both the shinobis in front of him were glaring daggers at each other. Each relentless stand created the much dreaded friction in the air. He could feel the flare of unbridled intents emanating from the two young men, a myriad of emotions that was very confusing.

_Anger_….yes, that was the main portion of the strain he could sense in the atmosphere, but there was something else, something more subtle and lethal in its intensity….

_Jealousy ?_

The old ninja master raised his eyebrows at the possibility…._Could it be that there is more to their argument than both of them are willing to let on ?_

_Kakashi…._

_Iruka…_

_How did it come to this ?_ he thought sadly remembering how close the two were when they were young.

" You can't be serious Jounin-sama " the Chuunin cried, face flushed in anger.

The room was suddenly quiet. All eyes were fixed on the pair as they continued to exchange heated words.

Seeing the other man's reaction, the Jounin smirked under his mask and answered calmly " It will be interesting to see them break "

" How could you ! "

One visible eyes flashed with cold indifference " They are not your concern now sensei " he said in a voice dangerously low " They are my soldiers now "

" They are still children ! "

" They are Genins " Kakashi corrected " And they should be trained accordingly in both physical and mental control "

" But not to this extend. They are not ready ! "

Kakashi eyed the young Chuunin for awhile as if accessing him. " You are far too soft for your own good sensei "

" What are you implying ? "

" Emotions " the Copy-nin said simply " It's bane for a shinobi. It makes one weak and vulnerable " he explained, looking as impassive as ever," No wonder you remained a Chuunin "

Iruka trembled visibly, hands clenched into hard fists at his sides. " To an extend, yes, emotions can be one's weakness. But more often than not, it is also the basis of one's limitless strength " he replied, voice tight with suppressed anger " However, I'm sure that this is something you could never comprehend even with all your superior intelligence, Jounin-sama "

Kakashi flinched. Something in Iruka's words and the look on his face when he said it made his heart clenched due to some strange forgotten emotions.

" Are you insulting me Chuunin ? ", the Cop-nin rebuked trying to mask the painful tightness in his chest

" Perhaps " Iruka answered evenly, his stance poised to an intimidating pose.

The rest of the people in the room seemed to held in their breath. They admire the Chuunin's courage, but at the same time prayed that he would relent since arguments such as this does not bode well for either side.

" I can't believe we're having a spat on such small matters " Kakashi laughed and then leered " It seems that you take a special interest in the Kyuubi boy sensei. So….is there something we should know ? "

That was the final straw of Iruka's self control. " You arrogant fuck ! How dare you suggest such vulgar accusation! "

A firm, strong hand gripped Iruka's trembling shoulders in an effort to contain the Chuunin's outburst " Iruka-sensei, please " Maito Gai begged " stop this…"

Seeing that the situation was finally getting out of control, the Hokage intervened. " Yes, Gai-sensei is right " he said, " I will not tolerate this, especially amongst my shinobis". In a more authoritative voice the old ninja master commanded, " Kakashi ! Iruka! This misunderstanding is not healthy. Resolve it as soon as possible "

And with that the argument was put to an abrupt end.

_Or so they thought…._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A week later……**

One thing Hatake Kakashi hated most was being mad.

In spite of his friendly, laid-back attitude, he was still one of the most feared ninja in Konoha, and pissing him off should be added into the top list of things one should pay some serious consideration.

Everyone knew this of course, even the Hokage himself. But why…oh why such simple warning does not apply to one particular pony-tailed Chuunin-sensei.

_Damn that infuriating man !_

After his spat with Iruka during the Chuunin nominations, Kakashi was in a foul mood for the whole week. For normal people, having such mood swings was acceptable, but for a highly trained and deadly ex-Anbu, anger was something not to be taken lightly.

Maybe that was the reason why Asuma and Genma dragged him to their favorite pub. They told him he needed to let out some steam and cool off. And in spite of his earlier reluctance, Kakashi found himself doing exactly what his friends suggested.

Once there, he grabbed the first available whore and pulled her to the far end of the room. The other two Jounins could only stare at his impatience. They didn't bother to make any comments though, because as far as they were concerned, the mission to distract the Copy-nin was a success.

Up until Maito Gai walked in….

" Where is my eternal rival ! "

Kakashi was in the process of hiking up the girl's skirt when he heard a rather loud familiar voice calling his name. " What is it you want Gai " Kakashi replied, pushing himself slightly away from the girl's embrace " If you want a match, I think I'm a bit wrapped up now. "

The Green beast of Konoha blushed at the scene. " Errr….sorry Kakashi " he apologized, bowing low " I have some urgent news to tell you "

" Well then, lets hear it "

" Ummm, it's quite confidential"

With a sigh, the Copy-nin reluctantly disengaged himself from the woman's warm coiling arms and stood up " This better be good Gai " he warned, then unexpectedly yanked the girl up and placed a hard kiss on her inviting lips through the mask.

" Where are you going Kakashi-san ? " whined the girl

" This will only take a while " he answered, then patted her rounded hips " Stay warm for me "

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" It was a wrongly classified mission. Kurenai and her team found him this morning near the borders; barely alive. The rest of the team apparently did not make it " Gai said sadly shaking his head " They shouldn't have sent a Chuunin team on such a mission "

There was a long silence before the Copy-nin finally spoke. " You dragged me all the way here just to tell me this ? "

" I just thought you would like to know " Gai said, looking very confused.

" Well, you thought wrong " snapped the Copy-nin " You should tell Naruto about this not me "

" But Kakashi, Iruka's your friend "

" He _was_ my friend " Kakashi corrected and with that, he turned and walked back into the pub

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Later that night….**

The hospital room was dimmed, illuminated only by the subtle moonlight coming from the opened window. Everything remained inanimate and silent save for the beeping of the respiratory machine near the single bed occupied by an unconscious young man.

Like the rest of the furnishings and equipment in the room, the man remained motionless which was a sad parody of his once exuberant self. There were no other palpable signs indicating that he was alive aside from the slight rise and fall of his chest. His normally tanned skin was pale, made ashen by the independent light cast by the moon beam. He looked more like a well sculptured statue than a living person; beautiful in its perfection, but lifeless.

Then, suddenly at the far corner of the room, a dark shadow emerged from within the darkness. Moving silently within the confinement of the room, the figure stopped beside the bed. Slowly a gloved hand reached out to gently caress the soft unbound hair with sure strokes which suggested familiarity. The shadow watched the comatose form with sad mismatched eyes as memories from their past came crashing in…..

xxFlashbackxx

_The dark haired boy slumped onto the hard ground, panting and totally exhausted. Although he has reached his limit for the day, there was a still a look of determination on his face which was too intense for someone so young._

_He scrambled back on his feet and tried to perform the water jutsu with shaking hands. _

" _Ruka" said the silver-haired boy who was watching him practice, " I think we should stop now "_

" _No ! I want to get this right "_

" _If you keep this up, you'll end up in the hospital " the other boy reasoned " Your chakra level is too low to do it "_

" _I don't care ! "_

_The silver-haired boy sighed and grabbed his friend's hands, effectively stopping him from completing the seal " Why are you doing this ?Why are you exerting yourself like this ? "_

_The dark haired boy raised his face and looked at his best friend with glistering eyes " My parents died protecting me during the Kyuubi attack. I was a burden and because of that they were killed. And now sensei died protecting me too. I want to be stronger so that I don't have to trouble anyone " he sobbed " especially you"_

" _You're never a burden to me Ruka, surely you know that "_

" _I am a burden because I'm not strong enough. I want to be strong like you Kashi…" he said, tears streaming down his face " because, I can't bare to loose you too"_

_The young Chuunin's eyes softened. " you won't loose me Ruka"_

"_Promise ?"_

_The silver haired boy considered his answer carefully. It would be a lie to promise his best friend such thing. He was after all Konoha's shinobi and death is always a turn away. But he smiled to himself under his ever present mask, knowing fully well what he can promise to his most precious person._

" _Ruka, I can't say I'll live forever, but I promise that I'll always be there for you, by your side to protect you for better or for worse, for as long as I live "_

" _Always ? "_

" _Yeah, always"_

xxEnd of Flashbackxx

The dark figure was trembling, tremors of grief raking the powerful slender frame. Soft sound of muffled sobs could be heard in the silence of the room.

" I'm sorry Ruka for breaking my promise," whispered the shadow as mismatched eyes shed silent tears for what was lost between them.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**FLOWERS FOR A DOLPHIN**

The first thing Iruka noticed when he finally drifted into consciousness was the sweet smell surrounding him. His well honed instinct identified the smell as flowers and vaguely he wondered where he was. Even through his hazed mind, he knew, somehow, that he was safe, but what was he doing in a flower shop ?

He tried opening his eyes, but everything was a white blur " W..wher…" he asked, or tried to. His voice sounded strange, more like a croak and way too weak to be coherent.

" Hush now…." A deep voice whispered " You're safe."

Deep in the recesses of his mind he knew that voice, knew it well, but in his current morphine induced condition, he just can't think of a face to relate it with. Then unexpectedly, he felt strong fingers gently messaging his scalp, threading though his hair with familiar strokes.

_Who are you ?_

Iruka began to feel drowsy again, lulled by the sense of security emanated by the gentle caress. He has not felt this safe for a long, long time and shamelessly, he wanted the feeling to never end. Using what's left of his strength, Iruka tried to fight back the fuzziness which was rapidly engulfing his senses. He wanted to know who the person was, but to his dismay his consciousness was slowly slipping back into the unwelcome darkness..

xxFlashbackxx

" _Are you sure about this Ruka ? " the young Jounin asked nervously as they entered the flower shop._

" _Yes Kashi" he answered sounding mildly annoyed at his best friend's antics. Grabbing his glove-covered hand, the Genin pulled his superior into the flower shop and almost startling the owner._

" _Yes, what can I do for you Umino-san, Hatake-san ? " the old man said smiling at the two boys._

" _Konichiwa Naoko-san. We're here to get some flowers for a friend " Iruka answered returning the smile while behind him Kakashi groaned in embarrassment._

" _Really ? " the man said raising his silver eyebrows " What's the occasion ? "_

" _We're visiting a friend in the hospital "_

" _That's very thoughtful. How about roses ? "_

" _But Naoko-san, he's a boy ! " Kakashi whined sounding like his age for once._

" _Pay no attention to him Naoko-san. He's in the impression that boys are not supposed to get flowers" Iruka explained nudging the taller boy on the ribs._

" _Ouch ! "_

_The owner laughed " Where on earth did you get that impression Hatake-san ? "_

_The silver-haired boy had the decency to blush underneath his mask and muttered something that sounded like – " Flowers are not manly "_

" _That's where you are wrong Hatake-san"_

" _Eh ? "_

_There was a smug look on the old man's face. It's not everyday that you can pick the brain of a genius Jounin no matter what his age. " Flowers are languages in their own silent way" he began " You can also tell a person's character by his preference"_

" _Really ? "_

_The two boys found themselves intrigue by the mini-lecture they were getting from the shop owner and an hour later they left the shop happily carrying a huge bouquet of colorful roses._

" _Do you think Gai would like this ? " _

" _Coming from us, he'll love it " Iruka answered confidently._

" _Ne Ruka ? " Kakashi asked suddenly, looking uncharacteristically shy for a full fledged Jounin._

" _Yes ? "_

" _What's you favorite flower ? "_

_There was a short pause before Iruka answered with the sweetest smile Kakashi had ever seen_

" _Violets"_

_The young Jounin's visible eye curved into a cute arch. " Yup, you're definitely a violet." He said happily and they skipped ( well, almost… )all the way to the hospital hand in hand._

xxEnd of Flashbackxx

" Iruka-sensei, you're fazing out again " Naruto said as he sat cross-legged at the foot of the narrow hospital bed. He was pouting cutely, emphasizing his annoyance at being ignored through his expressive facial expression " You didn't hear a word I was saying did you ? "

The Chuunin smiled tenderly and ruffled the boy's unruly golden hair " Sorry Naruto.I was just thinking " he answered slightly embarrassed at being caught day dreaming.

" Eh ? About what ? "

At the far end of the room, a dark haired boy frowned. " Don't be such a busy body Naruto. Maybe Iruka-sensei is thinking of something personal "

" What personal matters ? " the blonde Genin said looking rather confused. His Iruka-sensei never kept secrets from him, or so he thought.

" Like a girlfriend perhaps… " Sakura added simply as she arranged the colorful bouquets in a more presentable fashion on the table beside the window.

Naruto frowned in disgust." Iruka sensei does not need a girlfriend. He has a lot of people who loves him. Just look at the room."

True enough, the small hospital room looked more like Ino's flower shop.

" That's where you're wrong. Everyone needs to have that special someone. That one precious person " Sakura pointed out looking hopefully at Sasuke.

" Do you have a girlfriend Iruka-sensei ? " the blonde-haired boy finally asked

" No " the Chuunin teacher answered simply trying to keep his voice neutral. He really didn't like where this conversation was going.

" I don't believe a handsome man like you don't have one. " Sakura persisted.

" Sorry to disappoint all of you, but I really don't have one…never did actually"

" Are you gay ? " Sasuke asked suddenly, eyes narrowed into slits

Iruka's face flushed so brightly that it threatened to self combust. " N…no. I just don't have time for one " .

It was a pathetic answer even for him. However, it was the truth and besides, women only wanted1 him for the security he presented, a good homebody and a secured partner. They never bothered to look at his real self,.

" Hmmm….how about someone close to you " Sakura suggested, then added quickly " Besides Naruto"

" Well…" Iruka said after some consideration " I did have a real close friend when I was about your age "

The Genins' eyes seemed to sparkled with interest. " Really ? Who ? "

" Oh, he was a very talented boy and he was my closest friend, my best friend ever actually "

" Tell us more "

" Well, he used to teased me by calling me violet boy. I don't blame him though since I kind of like the flower "

The three Genins seemed to grimaced at the confession.

" Violets ? You like flowers Iruka-sensei ? " Sakura said not even trying to hide her shock

" What's wrong with that ! " Naruto answered to the rescue on behalf of his beloved sensei " Besides, violets are manly flowers"

Both Sakura and Sasuke were looking at him in an odd way as if he had sprouted another head. It was then that the Chuunin decided to give some explanation, just to lighten up the situation.

" Well each one of you will have some similarities to a typical flower if you really looked closely "

" Really ? " The three said simultaneously.

Iruka nodded and began to tell them about the flower language and the character they presented. Once finished, the four of them decided to play a little game in deciding the perfect flower to represent their character best.. It was a solid hour filled with light and playful arguments which Iruka thought will do the trick in distracting his former students from their earlier curiosity.

However, luck was not on his side.

" So sensei, what happened to this friend of yours."

Iruka couldn't contain the sadness the innocent question brought forth. There were times when he thought he was over Kakashi, but now he had a distinct impression that he never will. What they had was special and it was something that should not be forgotten, even if the other conveniently did.

" We just grew apart " he answered simply, forcing a smile on his face.

There was a long silence before Naruto finally spoke " It's kind of sad " he said in an uncharacteristically soft voice " To loose something like that ne ? If I have a friend that close, I'll never let him go "

Iruka noticed that when the boy spoke, his line of vision was directed towards his silent dark-haired teammate. There was something in those blue depths that Iruka could clearly relate and understand.

" Yeah you shouldn't " the Chuunin whispered sadly. For the blonde's sake, he wished with all his might that their friendship would survive the test of time even though both he and Kakashi's didn't.

xxxxx

The next day, Maito Gai came bringing a huge bouquet of colorful roses " How are you today sensei ? "

" I'm fine Gai " he answered with a warm smile " Are those for me ? "

" Yes. A gift for an esteemed teacher who has earned my respect countless of times "

" Stop it Gai " the Chuunin laughed " It won't work on me. We've known each other since… forever "

The green-clad Jounin threw back his head and laughed heartily. " Really, how are you Iruka "

" The truth is I'm still sore. Either than that I'll live "

" Glad to hear that " he said, sitting himself comfortably on the chair next to the bed " Tsunade said that you'll be discharged in a couple of days "

" Yeah. Can't wait to get out of here "

" I understand what you mean"

" Did the Hokage received the message ? " Iruka asked

" Thanks to you " Gai replied with a smile which quickly faded into regret." It was a trap from the beginning " he said " We should have known that the report was forged "

" It times such as these how would we have known "

" Yeah, you're right " he agreed " It could happen to anyone "

After a short pause, the Chuunin asked again " Did our Anbu Team managed to catch the missing-nins ? "

" Yeah they send out an Anbu to deal with them "

" You mean an Anbu team"

" No, I mean one Anbu"

Iruka's expressive brown eyes widened in horror. " What ? How could they ! "

" He volunteered "

" Who would be crazy enough to volunteered "

" The Hound "

The Chuuin stiffened visibly, looking suddenly pale.

" Iruka ? Are you all right ? "

" Yeah, I'm fine " he answered, forcing a smile " Just felt a little dizzy "

" In that case I'd better let you rest "

" Thank you for coming Gai. I really appreciate the company "

" Anytime Iruka. Call me if you need anything " the Jounin smiled as he got up to leave

Just before he got out of the room, Iruka asked him his final question " Was he hurt ? "

" Who ? "

" The Anbu "

Gai smiled kindly to his friend " He's fine, but you should see the missing nin though. Not a pretty sight for the weak stomach. "

Iruka nodded and the Jounin left silently.

Once the door was closed, he began to tremble violently.

xxxFlashbackxxx

_There were too much smoke and the stench of blood was gagging him. Looking around he could see fallen leaf shinobis and wondered if he would join them soon. The Academy was their last refuge and thank the Gods that they have managed to evacuate the building as soon as the attack came._

_But they need more time to reach the safety of the caves. He could still hear the cries of the children and his heart reached out to their innocent lives._

' _I have to buy them more time'….he thought surveying the damage, ' I may not be strong enough, but at least the children will stand a chance'._

_He was only 16, the youngest Chuunin ever appointed such a post. The Hokage must have high expectation of him and he was not going to let the kind old man down with his self doubts and fear. _

_Reaching out his senses, he detected numerous chakra signatures, four at least and they were all Jounin levels. He frowned at the odds and decided that if he were to die today, then it will be as a shinobi protecting his village._

_When they finally came, Iruka was more than ready. He leapt out of the way as half of the room erupted into flames. The enemy was obviously not expecting this as they staggered backwards. In their disorientation, Iruka launched his attack, raining kunais and shurikens towards them with precision accuracy._

_He managed to take down one of the four enemies, but he knew that his element of surprise is now gone and sooner or later he has to deal with them face to face._

" _Come out and play with us " one of them sniggered, eyes darting around the room scanning for their attacker. Then he smirked and threw a kunai at Iruka's direction. " There you are !"_

_Iruka dodged the weapon and was immediately exposed. Steeling himself, he prepared for what he thought was his final battle. _

_Suddenly, with an explosive crash, the wall behind him blew in. Iruka was thrown forward and through the smoke and dust, he caught a glimpse of a tall figure clad in black. His face was concealed by an Anbu trade-mark mask in an image of a dog._

' _The Hound ! ' he gasped in both surprise and relief. _

_The said Anbu glanced towards him briefly before he sprinted forward so fast that within a fraction of a second, he was already in front of the Sand Jounins. This sudden act caught the enemies off guard and before they could react, the Anbu launched his attack……and the last thing they saw was a sharp set of claws slashing their throats open. _

_To ensure that the enemies were truly dead, the Hound took out his katana and with one swift motion decapitated the three Sand Jounins._

_Iruka could only stare in horror. Although he was a shinobi, he had never, ever witnessed such animalistic rage. The Anbu's chakra flared brightly emanating bloodlust that sent shivers down his spine. _

_He had heard rumors of this mysterious Anbu from the other senior teachers. They say he was a man with no conscience or remorse, Konoha's most perfect killing machine. And Iruka, being himself of course, dismissed their stories immediately, refusing to believe that there was someone amongst them with such a description._

_But now in front of him, fate has proved him wrong for he was now face to face with a living shinigami, an angle of death who was feared by all._

_After satisfying himself that the enemies were indeed dead, the Hound turned towards him, blood dripping from the corner of his fingers._

"_Are you okay sensei ?", the Anbu said, his deep baritone voice seemed to vibrate in the cold and silent corridor. _

_Iruka could only nod._

_As the Anbu approached him, he instinctively backed away towards the cold wall, fear coursing through his body in shivering waves._

_The man hesitated for a moment. Then, most unexpectedly, the Anbu reached out his hand and touched Iruka's cheek. _

_The Chuunin gasped at the gentle touch… ' How could such deadly hands be capable of such gentleness'. There was a strange familiarity in the touch and involuntarily, Iruka leaned into the caress._

" _Ruka…" _

_Iruka pulled away immediately. Beautiful eyes widened in shock._

" _K…Kashi ?"_

_They regarded each other for a moment before the Anbu disappeared in a cloud of smoke._

xxxEnd of Flashbackxxx

" Did he came and visit you Iruka-sensei ? " Naruto asked suddenly as they were walking back to the Chuunin's apartment.

A short pause before he answered " No"

The boy frowned " He's a jerk ! "

Iruka sighed, looking very tired " He's not a jerk Naruto "

" Why do you keep defending him ? "

That was a question Iruka often pondered.

Even though he knew that the Jounin would not come, deep down inside, Iruka had secretly hoped beyond hope that he would. This above all made him sad and wished that he could somehow easily forget the man as easily as he did him.

It was entirely his own fault after all, getting all messed up on something which was close to impossible.

Maybe he had hoped too much…

Maybe it was time to let go….

" Naruto, sometimes in life in order to move forward, you have to change " the Chuunin explained patiently trying his best to mask his sadness " and with that, your priority will change too, especially when you meet other people….people who are of your status and rank "

" That's not an excuse" the Genin protested " If it was me, I'll never forget my friends…ever "

The Chuunin smiled and ruffled the boy's messy blonde hair affectionately " Yeah I know that you won't "

They walked in silence until they came to Iruka's doorstep.

" At least he could have sent you flowers " the boy muttered grudgingly.

" Naruto you Baka ! " the Chuunin laughed as he opened his apartment door " I thought we were done discussing that. And just for the records, why the hell would he….."

The words were suddenly trailed off as the two entered the small apartment.

If he considered his hospital room as a flower shop, then he had no words to describe his apartment.

There were violets everywhere. On the tables, on the shelves, on the sofa on the bed…..And they came in all colors, sizes and arrangements, turning the small simple apartment into a beautiful violet haven.

After taking almost five minutes to recover himself, Naruto finally spoke with a wide fox-like grin.

" I think Iruka-sensei, your friend overdid it this time ne ? "


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**UNDER THE RAIN**

**_The Aftermath of Orochimaru's attack…._**

It was a grey and dreary day when they buried their fallen comrades. A total of fifty Chuunins and twenty Jounins were cremated along with their beloved Hokage. It was a huge price to pay for Orochimaru's defeat, yet the remaining shinobis knew that they could not afford to falter now.

After the incident, Konohagure was left to its most vulnerable state and the slightest show of weakness would open the village to its waiting enemies.

Another attack was the last thing they wanted.

As the priest recited the burial prayers, the Copy-nin of Konoha silently surveyed the mourning shinobis around him. Letting out a weary sigh, Kakashi tilted his head towards the dark, gloomy sky. The rain seemed to be falling relentlessly as if all the Gods in heaven were crying on behalf of those who could not.

_Like me_…._A hardened weapon to the core of my being as befitting of the title and responsibility I hold._

He smiled sadly.

Thinking back, Kakashi had somewhat anticipated the attack. Not of this magnitude of course, but still an attack nevertheless. There was something gnawing at the back of his mind, pestering him to reevaluate the turn of events for the past few months. He knew for a fact that there was bound to be trouble when that part of him started being paranoid.

First was the attack on Sasuke during the Chuunin exam…

Then there was Hayate's death….

Finally the information Iruka had managed to obtain from the renegade-nins which almost cost the Chuunin-sensei his life.

The Copy-nin frowned remembering the long hours he spent in the still, dark room waiting patiently for the Chuunin to regain consciousness. It was the single most heart wrenching thing he had ever done or felt in a long, long time. For the first time in his life, he, Hatake Kakashi, Copy-nin Extraordinaire felt utterly useless because even with all his so called abilities and all the jutsus he had memorized, he could not even protect Iruka.

_His best friend…once, long ago._

_His most precious person,.. still._

He could feel a sudden clench in his heart at the realization.

No matter how hard he had conditioned his mind throughout the years, he knew that he was only fooling himself where the young Umino was concerned. There was no way in heaven or earth that his heart would relent in its choice made long ago. The Chuunin was always there in the deepest recess of his being, stubbornly imbedding himself in his soul. The more he tried to let go, the tighter the hold became, suffocating him to the point of near desperation. This frustration of course, he turned to anger which contributed to his normally cold attitude towards the innocent young man.

_If only things could be different…_

Through the corner of his eyes he caught sight of Iruka holding Konohamaru in his arms. In spire of being a shinobi, there was unmistakable gentleness in the way he held the crying boy. Although his face remained impassive, Kakashi knew him too well to know that the Chuunin was suffering inside. There was something in Irukas' eyes that was so transparent for those who knew where to look.

And Kakashi knew Iruka more than anybody in the whole village.

xxFlashbackxx

_The village was in ruin._

_The buildings which once stood proud were engulfed by black smoke and fire. _

_Everything around them were in total chaos._

_High above the Hokage Mountain, a lone figure stood in solitude. Dark cloak billowed to the steady rhythm of the wind, creating a wing like appearance against the slender form. Underneath the moonlight, mismatched eyes burned with a mixture of both grief and anger._

" _WHY !! WHY !! " Kakashi shouted, lashing out his frustrations into the unsuspecting night again and again until his voice was hoarse and his throat sore. Once, his anger was spent, the young Chuunin crumpled into the ground exhausted and for once the expression on his unmasked face showed his true age. _

_For the second time in his short life, Kakashi felt so utterly and completely alone. _

_He knew that he was lost without his sensei's guidance because, in spite of his rank and acclaimed genius status , he was only nine years old, still a child at heart, with all of a child's uncertainties and fear._

_Tears were falling relentlessly down his pale smooth skin. " Why, sense..i " he repeated in a forlorn tone, trying his best to fight the painful lump in his throat. Instinctively he wrapped his arms around his trembling body in hope to gain some form of control. "You promised.."he said in an accusing tone "You promised that you'll always be with me"_

_Pitiful sobs raked his slender young body making him look almost fragile._

_Suddenly Kakashi felt a sudden caress of warm breeze and a gentle whisper of a familiar voice echoing in his ears _

"_Kashi-kun…"_

_The silver head snapped up, mismatched eyes wide with hope. " Sensei ?"_

"_Be strong for me…." whispered the winds again_

" _Sensei !"_

" _Be strong for little 'Ruka….. "_

" _He needs you…"_

_By then Kakashi was already on his feet, " Sensei ! Please don't leave me !"_

_But there was no reply to his plea. _

_The night was silent once more. _

_Kakashi buried his face once again in his trembling hands. He was very certain that he heard his sensei's gentle voice, whispered in the winds. He could have even sworn he felt his gentle fingers touching his face. Holding back nothing now, Kakashi let go of his self-control and circumvented to his grief, crying his heart out for what was lost to him._

_He cried for his father…._

_For Obito and Rin_

_For his Sensei._

_And lastly, he cried for himself._

_Then at the brink of loosing himself in his dark despair, Kakashi felt a gentle brush of a familiar charka. The tremor in his body suddenly dissipated as he reached out his senses further, relishing on the calming effect of the other's presence. _

"_Ruka ? "_

"_I'm here Kashi.. " came a soft reply, almost as soft as the wind._

_The young Chuunin raised his head slowly only to be greeted with the most breathtaking vision he had ever seen. Until this moment, he had never noticed just how beautiful the younger boy was. _

_Silhouetted against the full moon, Iruka looked like an angel, pure of heart and pure of soul, emanating warmth, comfort and unconditional love._

_Their eyes met through the distance and it was then that Kakashi realized his fatal mistake._

_Obito's Sharigan eye whirled like a rampaging vortex at this discovery. It was as if the eye was memorizing something important, something intimate that no one else was privileged to see. _

_Kakashi shuddered underneath the intensity and knew by instinct that he was given a precious gift. _

_A gift that will bind him to his friend for as long as they live._

_With their gaze locked, the young Chuunin could clearly see the unbearable grief in the depth of those mesmerizing brown eye in spite of the other's calm facade. The emotions were so blatantly clear as if he was looking straight through the window of the other's grieving soul. And it was then that Kakashi understood what had happened._

"_Ruka…" he said slowly, reaching out for his friend " Your parents…"_

_Iruka's lips quivered and nodded. " Your Sensei…."_

_It was Kakashi's turn to nod._

_There was a long and painful silence as the two boys regarded each other._

" _Kashi.." the younger boy said moving closer " Let's just hold each other ?"_

_To his surprise, Kakashi did not hesitate. He even welcomed the embrace, clinging tightly to the warmth and comfort the other was offering._

_Maybe there was still hope somewhere for all of them. And wrapped in each others arms, the two boys knew that come what may, they'll always have each other._

xxEndOf Flashbackxx

From his favorite perch on a huge oak tree overlooking the memorial stone, Kakashi stared aimlessly into the night. It has not stopped raining since the funeral and seemed as if it never will. There was a sudden gush of wind and instinctively, he clutched his cloak tighter around him, burring himself deeper into its warmth.

The chilly, damp air was starting to get to him, chilling his body as well as his soul.

Through the pattering of the falling rain, he could still sense the lingering sadness in the surrounding atmosphere.

_So much sadness..._

_So many unspoken grief._

Kakashi let out a sigh remembering the look on Iruka's face when they brought in Sandaime's lifeless body. There was pain clearly written on it and his body was trembling so much that he had to grab onto the railing to support himself from falling. Tears were glistering in his beautiful brown eyes, but he did not allow any to fall.

Even during the burial, the Chuunin-sensei put on a brave front. Not once did he faltered. His cool and calm mask was intact till the end. But Kakashi saw the magnitude of his grief through his eyes and it worried him.

_I know you're hurting Ruka…_

_I wish I could be there for you…_

Suddenly, he was brought out from his mussing when he heard a light rustle of leaves nearby and a slender figure emerged from within the shadows.

Kakashi stiffened, his well honed senses immediately recognized who the intruder was.

_What the hell is Iruka doing out here at this ungodly hour ?_

Kakashi stretched his senses carefully, trying to decipher what the other was doing. He saw that the Chuunin was standing in a slightly hunched posture and at first, thought nothing of it until he realized that the slumped shoulders were shaking.

_He's crying !_

His visible eye widened.

Then he heard the other 's voice, as if he was talking to someone.

" I can't do this alone father…mother. There's no one else for me " the Chuunin sobbed, barely audible " I'm so, so utterly and completely lonely. Please…"

The plea went straight to Kakashi's heart and before he could fully comprehend what he was doing, the Copy-nin found himself standing beside the man.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Why him ? _

_If the Gods were hungry for blood, then take mine !_

Iruka sat on the floor, eyes staring blankly at the rain through the opened window. He knew that this day would come, but never once did it ever cross his mind that it would come so soon.

_I will miss him forever._

The fact that he would never see the old man again was tearing his heart apart. Sandaime had help him through so much and indirectly Iruka has made him his anchor that kept him sane throughout his seemingly cursed life.

Everyone he ever cared about seemed to be leaving him one way or the other.

_Kakashi_….his treacherous heart whispered

During the funeral, The Copy-nin was carefully watching him from the distance. Iruka felt it; felt his stare burrowing deep into his soul.

_Could he have felt his grief ?_

_If so, he would surely hate me now. Hate me for being weak._

Tears streamed down his face for the first time. He suddenly felt lost and alone.

_I have to get away_…he thought in despair. Snatching his cloak, Iruka carefully sneaked outside the Chuunin quarters and into the forest. The pouring rain camouflaged him from prying eyes. He needed time alone, to sort out his unruly emotions before the numbness takes over him.

Iruka walked aimlessly for what seemed to be for eternity until he came to a very familiar spot. Out of its own volition, his legs had carried him to the memorial stone. He stared at the names engraved onto the cold surface and ran his trembling fingers lovingly on the names he knew so well.

He was crying shamelessly now and he didn't care.

" I can't do this alone father…mother. There's no one else for me " he cried, forcing his voice through the painful lump in his throat " I'm so, so utterly and completely lonely. Please…"

" Iruka-sensei "

Iruka gave a started yelp and jumped backwards, eyes wide in disbelieve.

" Ka..Kashi-sensei. What are you doing here ? "

There was no reply from the Jounin.

Iruka could feel his face flushed with shame and he immediately wiped off his tears. He knew he was defeated and for once he did not care.

" Very well then Jounin-sama, you can mock me all you want. I know you despised emotional shinobis and I also know that in your eyes I am nothing but a worthless, weak academy sensei that could not even p…. "

Before Iruka could even finish his sentence, he felt strong arms wrapped around him, pulling his trembling body close, enveloping him in familiar and powerful aura that he sorely missed.

"Please Ruka…Don't " he heard the other whispered

_Ruka ?_

There were times where he would have given anything to hear Kakashi called him by that name again. And now in his grief, his one wish was granted.

His tears came back with a vengeance as he cling to Kakashi's warm body; to this one reality which he never wished to end.

" Ruka..? "

" Please Kashi.." he heard himself begged " Let's just hold each other for awhile longer "

He felt the other tightened his grip around him and smiled through his tears.

" As you wish, Ruka…"


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5 

**THE TRUTH BEHIND THE MASK**

" This is the last time Hatake ! " Pakkun said angrily as he jumped into his master's room. He knew he's been saying the same old line every night for the past 10 years. But like all those previous times, his anger would immediately dissipate once he saw the forlorn expression on his master's face.

The pug sighed. " Spying on the Umino boy is not healthy. This has to stop at some point Kakashi, you know that don't you ? "

There was a short silence before the pale, handsome man smiled slightly. It was an empty smile filled with sadness. " Yeah, I know. Old habits die hard " he said softly, shoving his stuff into his backpack. " Is he safe ? "

Pakkun nodded " For now he is"

" Huh ?"

" He's going on a mission "

" Where ? "

" To Sand with Team Seven "

Kakashi frowned.

_So…Iruka was the substitute shinobi Tsunade assigned to baby-sit his team._

" When are they leaving ? "

" Tomorrow morning "

Kakashi nodded as he slung his backpack over his shoulders. " I need a favor from one of your brothers. "

Pakkun sighed again, knowing fully well what the favor was. " Very well, I'll send Dashi out "

xxxxxxxxx

Iruka was not sure why he was selected to lead Team Seven for the mission in the first place. He was damn sure that there were other more qualified shinobi that the Hokage could have assigned to baby sit the three Genins. He tried to reason with her of course, but the Godaime was adamant that he needed some time off from the village to polish up his shinobi skills.

Under normal circumstances, Iruka would have been delighted for such an opportunity, but in this particular arrangement, he could not help but to feel otherwise.

He knew that Kakashi was very protective over his students and glancing at the nin-dog who was curled asleep on his bed gave him an insight of what the Copy-nin actually thought of his ability as a ninja.

_He doesn't trust me with his team_…he thought sadly.

With shoulders slumped in depression, the Chuunin slowly sat on one of the window sill of the guest quarters, looking aimlessly at the vast desert which surrounded the village. Unlike the harsh daytime extremities, the nights in the barren regions were surprisingly pleasant and cool. Iruka reluctantly found himself relaxed as he enjoyed the gentle caress of the desert wind on his exposed skin.

_So peaceful_….he smiled into the night, closing his eyes.

It was during quiet times like this that he missed Kakashi the most.

The feeling was nothing new of course, but still, the sensation the thought often conjured made him sigh with longing.

_Kakashi, where are you right now ?_

Iruka tilted his head upwards towards the clear night skies, eyes scanning the vast heavens for a particular group of stars.

_The Stars of Konoha_….

xxxFlashBackxxx

_Iruka sat on the heath by the fireplace poking at its dying ambers with tear- filled eyes. He knew that the day would come eventually and he thought he had conditioned his mind to be more or less prepared for it. _

_But never in his wildest dreams did he imagine that the day would come too soon._

_Throughout the years both he and Kakashi have became very close and dependent on each other for both physical and emotional support. He was so used of having him around that the thought of parting with the older boy for such a long period of time made him feel strangely alone and lost._

_He knew that sooner or later, Kakashi would be called for such a dangerous mission. He was a Jounin after all regardless of his age._

_At some point, he was actually coming to terms that his best friend was special, and that in his still tender age was forced to choose Konoha over everything else. That was the path all of them would eventually take, but deep down inside he selfishly wished that Kakashi would forever remain as the boy he knew and not the genius young Jounin he was slowly becoming._

_The current threats against Konoha have forced his friend to grow up faster than normal children of his age, thus sacrificing his childhood in the name of duty. _

_It was a huge price to pay and Iruka was very afraid of the repercussion. _

" _Ruka ? " _

_The Genin turned and saw a figure climbing into his room through the opened window. _

" _Kashi ! ", he exclaimed and ran towards his friend. Tears which he was trying to control broke free as he flung his arms around the older boy's neck._

_The young Jounin held him tenderly and whispered soothing words into his ears. When the worse of his tears were over, Kakahi gently tilted Iruka's face and wiped the tears away " Will you walk with me ? There is something I want to show you "_

_Away from prying eyes, the two boys walked hand in hand towards the peak of the Hokage mountain. After some endless wondering, they finally found a spot they liked and sat on it, appreciating the breathtaking aerial view of the village underneath the clear night sky._

" _When will you leave ? " Iruka asked suddenly, his dark head lowered, concealing his face under the shadows._

" _At dawn "_

" _When will you be coming back ?"_

" _I'm not sure…6 months the least"_

" _6 months ?"_

_Kakashi nodded " One year the most…I hope"_

_There was a moment of silence. " I miss you already " Iruka confessed, his voice hardly audible, so close was he to the point of breaking down for the second time._

_But he could not… would not show how much their parting was hurting him._

_Kakashi felt it though and wrapped his arms around the other's slender shoulders, pulling him gently to his warmth. He could feel the beating of Iruka's heart and felt a stab of pain in his own. _

_How he came to care so much for his friend remained a mystery. He never felt this way before, this overwhelming desire to protect; to care and to love unconditionally. _

_It was a feeling unclouded by intentions. _

_This is love…__he thought__, …In its purest form_

" _Ruka, can you see that ? " Kakashi pointed upwards towards a group of stars far south " The stars of Konoha" he whispered, his voice soft and tender " It is a beacon to us. To help us find our way home during our travels. I never fail to look at it every night. It is my favorite group of stars "_

" _Really ? " Iruka asked, blinking away the tears._

_The young Jounin nodded " Whenever you think of me, look up to them and I'll be there looking _

_back at you "_

_Pools of shimmering orbs gazed up at him " In that way we'll always be together ? "_

_Kakashi laughed and pulled his best friend close to his heart " Definitely "_

xxxEndofFlashbackxxx

Iruka quickly wiped the stray tears away. He knew he was a fool to hope for what was lost to him years ago. But how could he stop wishing when every night he was reminded of his friend by the particular clump of shining stars.

He remembered the embrace they shared in the rain by the memorial stone on the night of Sandaime's funeral. It was something most unexpected, yet desperately craved for. However after that incident, Kakashi's attitude towards him became, if possible, colder and distant to the point of openly avoiding him as if he was a plague.

And Iruka could not find it in his heart to blame the man. After all, he was just a lowly Chuunin and did not deserve such attention from a high ranking Jounin.

Kakashi must have regretted his brash actions.

Suddenly Iruka was jerked away from his depressing thoughts by a gentle lick on his fingers. He looked down and saw Kakashi's nin-dog looking up at him. " Dachi, you're being affectionate tonight "

Golden eyes regarded him solemnly. " Why are you so sad sensei ? "

Iruka forced a smile on his face. " What makes you say that ? "

" I can sense it " the dog answered simply.

The Chuunin sighed in defeat. It was pointless to lie and decided to settle for the partial truth " Well, I have a lot in mind lately, that's all "

The dog was silent as he studied the Chuunin intently. " You think my master send me here to ridicule your ability as a shinobi ? "

"Am I wrong in that assumption ? " Iruka countered, suppressing the hurt in his voice.

The dog was silent.

" Why are you here Dachi ? "

" I'm sorry sensei. As much as I like you, you of all people should know that each mission is classified "

Iruka could not help but feel even more depressed. The nin-dog's answer indirectly confirmed his suspicions. He tried to control the tremor in his voice. " Am I that incapable in his eyes ? "

The dog stepped closer and laid his head on Iruka's lap as if trying to comfort him " Sensei, try to see underneath it all. "

" I'm trying Dachi " Iruka whispered, turning his face away once again towards his favorite group of stars and letting the lonely tears finally slipped down his face.

_I'm trying very hard…_

xxxxxxxxx

Just outside the Sand borders, Pakkun watched sadly as the lone Anbu perched silently on the scheduled branch, staring up at the familiar group of stars. He had took it upon himself to station his brother and sisters to watch the perimeters as to give their master his much needed privacy.

He knew that the man needed to be alone.

And he had been around long enough to also know that underneath that stoic porcelain mask, his master was shedding warm lonely tears for the beautiful Chuunin-sensei whom he gave up years ago.

" Pakkun…" pleaded his sister as they both watched their master's lonely figure

The pug shook his head slowly " No Chichi…let him be "

" But he's hurting…"

" He needs to sort this one out himself " Pakkun explained with sad eyes " All we can do is to ensure his safety while he's in such a state "

The female dog bowed her head in defeat and slowly walked back towards her post.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Iruka took the scroll and bowed at the Kazakage, who surprisingly has personally escorted them to the Sand Main Gate. " Thank you Gaara-sama for your kind hospitality "

The green eyed boy answered Iruka's honest words with one of his rare smiles.

" Yeah, and thanks for the food too " added Naruto as he patted his full knapsack. " Come to Konoha and I'll treat you to the best ramen in the world. Right Iruka-sensei ? "

" Well, I wouldn't go that far Naruto, but yes, it will be a pleasure to show you the many delicacies in Konoha "

Gaara nodded " I'm looking forward to it "

" Well, looks like we'd better be going ne ? " Naruto said, looking really sad. Then, in a typical Naruto style of doing-things-before-thinking thing, the blonde boy pulled his friend in a tight embrace. " See ya around Gaara and take care " he whispered " If you ever need me just send a message and I'll be there okay ? "

" Okay." answered the green-eyed boy as he returned the friendly hug " I'll be there for you too "

" Good " grinned the blonde as they let go of each other. Gaara noticed the look on Sasuke's face and smiled.

" Hey Uchiha ! " Gaara called out suddenly.

Sasuke turned, face questioning.

_Tell him…._ Gaara mouthed the words.

Sasuke eyes widened slightly before he nodded and turned to join the rest of his team.

The young Kazekage watched his friends' retreating backs and heard the usual customary bickering between Naruto and the Uchiha. For the past week he has been spending time with the Konoha delegates and found that Naruto and Sasuke's relationship was most entertaining and also enlightening. At the thought, the normally stoic boy smiled softly.

_They are both fools…._

_Fools in love…._

_And they don't even know it._

xxxxxxxxxxx

The Kazekage frowned as he studied the latest reports from his spies.

" What is it Gaara ? " asked his sister, concerned.

" Something's not right " he answered simply " Tenji is a tensai assassin. Why would he be careless enough to leave the clues lying around for us to find. Its too obvious "

Temari looked at his brother with a shocked expression as realization dawning in.

The whole cat and mouse game was a trap to lure them away from the enemy's true intent.

It was a trap from the beginning.

A trap for the Konoha messengers.

" Get word out to our scouts as soon as possible " Gaara instructed " Who do we have nearest to their route "

" There is a small surveillance team with Konoha at the western region "

Gaara nodded " Get the words out to them on this matter fast ! "

It could be just a hunch, but as far as Gaara was concerned he'd rather be safe than sorry especially where his friends are concerned.

xxxxxxxxxxx

The messenger eagle perched on the man's armor-clad arm gracefully. " Thank you Thorne " the tall man said, petting the bird fondly.

" Hound, this has just came in and its for you " The leader of the Sand Anbu said handing Kakashi a small scroll that was attached to the bird's leg.

Kakashi took the offered parchment and quickly read through the content.

_Kakashi-san,_

_I have some grave news to inform you. Your team as well as their current team leader, Iruka-sensei are in grave danger. _

_It was brought to my attention by a reliable source that some of the missing-nins you're tracking are currently in pursuit of the scroll they are carrying. The rogues are planning to use the confidential information to threaten the peace treaty between Konoha and Sand._

_Use my Anbu if you must to intercept them and ensure the safety of your fellow Leaf shinobi._

_The peace between Kohoha and Sand stands on your shoulders now…._

Kakashi's heart was beating painfully against his chest. He knew he must calm himself down and come out with a plan fast.

" Sempai ? What's wrong " his fellow Leaf Anbu whispered, gripping his shoulder firmly.

" Tenzou…" he said after awhile " I want you and Shiko to go back to Konoha and get reinforcements "

" What's going on ? "

" Get reinforcements and meet me at Konoha's southern borders "

" But, Sempai… "

" They are after the scroll my team is carrying…"

The Anbu stiffed " What ? "

" We have no time left. Go now and give the Hokage this " Kakashi said handing his friend the parchment.

" I will get the reinforcement " The Anbu said disappeared with a cloud of smoke.

Kakashi turned towards the waiting Sand Anbus.

" There is a change of plan "

xxxxxxxxxxx

To say that they were surprised to see Kakashi was an understatement.

They have just cleared the Sand borders and started to make their way through the forest when an Anbu suddenly appeared out of nowhere. At first they thought they were being attacked, but when the Anbu lowered his mask, both Naruto and Sakura were more than ready to hug their sensei.

" You nearly gave us a heart attach Kakashi-sensei. What are you doing here ? " asked Naruto, his curiosity spiking.

" You're being track down " explained Kakashi briefly " They're after the scroll you're carrying "

" By who ? " asked Iruka looking a little distressed by the news

" Missin-nins from Sands. The Kazekage was the one who alerted us and I'll be escorting you home "

" Huh, we can easily take them down right Iruka-sensei ? " snorted Naruto, looking very smug and confident.

Kakashi's eyes narrowed." These people were trained assassins from Sands and I suggest we keep a low profile on this trip back "

" But Kakshi-sensei ! " whined the hyperactive boy

" Shut up Dobe " hissed Sasuke " Listen to the man for Kami's sake "

" You're such a coward, Teme ! "

" There's a difference between cowardice and stupidity " Sasuke answered simply " And I'm very sure your eagerness is leaning more against the latter "

" You're so dead, Teme !!!! " Naruto cried, preparing to hit his teammate.

" Naruto ! " Iruka intervened, smacking the boy's head hard " This is no time to play hero, Baka!"

" Sorry Iruka-sensei " mumbled the blonde boy, looking very much ashamed of his outburst.

" Well, at least that's settled " Kakashi said with a sigh " Now we have to move fast "

xxxxxxxxxx

The team followed the direction of the setting sun, towards the Dark Forest where they hope they might elude their enemies. It was a long and strenuous journey, which took them half a day, wadding through the lush undergrowth. Above them, the tall tress provided a canopy, which bathed the grounds in shadows. Scattered sunspots were seen here and there where the sun rays have managed to pierced through, illuminating portions of the ground in gold.

It was a perfect place to hide and an even better place to lay an ambush.

" Be extra alert " Kakashi reminded them, eyes darting here and there, scanning the area with his chakra. " The missing-nins are trained assassins from the Sand "

_Oh, just great ! _

With their alert mode on high, the team made their ways through the forest and by dusk, they came across a spot where they decided to set camp. They took turns watching the perimeters, but with their nerves strung high, none of them could actually sleep.

By dawn, they were up and moving leaping from tree to tree at top speed.

Iruka remained silent throughout the journey. He was acutely conscious of Kakashi presence.

Suddenly, Iruka felt a hand on his arm.

" Stay close to me " Kakashi whispered, leaning close to the Chuunin's ear " I'll cover your back and we'll both protect the kids "

For the first time, Iruka held the Jounin's gaze for as long as he could. So many emotions whirled in that single visible orb that was silently reaching out to him.

_What are you trying to say Kakashi ?_

" Stay close " the other reminded softly.

" Yes " whispered the Chuunin leaping along side with the Jounin towards the nearest tree.

xxxxxxxx

Something tingled in the back of Iruka's mind before three kunais were thrown in their general direction.

Then, ten missing-nins dropped on them from the concealment of the shadows.

" Ambush ! " Kakashi cried and they sprang into action.

Like Kakashi had anticipated, the missing-nins were strong, wielding jutsus that showed their years of experience. Soon, the shinobis from the Leaf Village were reduced to their defense mode, forming the swastika formation with their backs against one another.

" This is not good " Iruka commented when the enemy's reinforcements appeared out of the shadows. " Any plans ? "

" Kakashi ? "

The Copy Ninja nodded and slowly released his Sharingan from his lowered hitai-ate. The mystical eye glowed red in the darkness, taking the surrounding details. Five against twenty was not a comforting odd, but if they played their cards well, they might stand a chance

" They plan to break the formation " Kakashi said " If that happens, don't get singled out. They will take you down one by one that way "

The rest of the team nodded and prepared themselves for the impeding attack.

The stillness of the moment was nerve wrecking and it took all of Iruka's will power to remain calm. Although he was often sent out on missions, the Chuunin had never encountered a life-threatening predicament such as this. Fear was indeed a dangerous ally for it could be the source of cowardice or the source of one's strength.

Iruka was never the kind of man who feared death, so he would use the feeling to gain enough energy to ensure that he will fight to the end and die if he must, as a proud shinobi of the Leaf Village.

But something was tugging at his soul…

Out of its own volition, his eyes strayed to the masked Jounin beside him and felt a strange aching deep inside. He was not sure what the outcome of the night's battle would be. But if tonight would be their last night, then he would only have one regret left in his life….

_Kakashi…_

" Attack ! " a voice cried suddenly, sending the Leaf shinobis into tauter defense as all hell broke loose.

Like they had anticipated, showers of darting kunais and shurikens were thrown towards them, forcing the team to abandon their formation.

Both Iruka and Naruto leapt from where they stood, barely dodging the deadly weapons before landed a few feet away from the rest of the team who bravely stood their grounds. With their backs against each other, they systematically began their defense strategy, countering every attack that came their way.

Soon, the pungent smell of blood began to fill the air as flesh being ripped and torn by murderous weapons from both sides. Iruka fought as best as he could, trying his best to protect Naruto. Although the missing-nins sustained heavy looses, there were still too many of them to deal with all at once.

Suddenly a single kunai was thrown at Naruto's direction and instinctively Iruka reached out and pushed the Genin aside. Barely dodging the assault himself, Iruka fell backwards and it was then the Chuunin realized his mistake.

The enemies had deliberately sent the kunai to separate them and now Iruka fell straight into their trap. However, the fact did not deter his fighting spirit and he fought as he never fought before, putting all he got into every movement and every blow.

Iruka took down at least five of them before he felt the aching fatigue in his limbs. But, the desperation to protect the children and Kakashi got the best of him. Ignoring his fatigue, the Chuunin continued fighting. He had lost too much blood and he was starting to get dizzy. Through the haze in his mind, The Chuunin turned and saw a shining katana lunging towards Naruto's chest…

" Naruto ! "

Withou him even noticing, he lunged towards the boy and used his body as a shield. Closing his eyes he waited for the inevitable.

The katana plunged forward, but to Iruka's horror, the weapon was now firmly embedded in Kakashi's chest instead of his back.

A loud and painful scream tore out from the masked Jounin and the missing-nin smirked with satisfaction having wounded one of Konoha's most powerful shinobi.

" Kakashi ! " Iruka cried and leap towards his fallen comrade. But before he was able to reach him, the missing-nin's head was rolling on the ground.

Iruka watched horrified as Kakashi drew the blade out from his chest. Blood was dripping from his chest and there was a frightening look in his eyes that resembled those of a wild beast. With the bloodied katana in his hand, the wounded shinobi let out a feral growl before he lunged himself at the remaining ninjas, decapitating them within seconds under his murderous wake.

A cold shiver ran down the Chuunin's spine as he was reminded of the incident he witnesses five years ago, when Kakashi was still an Anbu. He had seen the silver haired Jounin in his killing-Sharingan mode and even then, the horror was nothing compared to what he was seeing now.

Echoes of anguished screams rang through his ears and soon, there were nothing left of the missing-nins except for bloodied body parts thrown askew here and there.

Silence.

" Kakashi-sensei ! "

The sound of Sakura's voice broke the spell and finally Iruka saw that the rest of the team members were crouched around Kakashi who was slumped on the ground.

" Kami-sama…" Sasuke gasped, his voiced sounded strained and gruff. There was unconcealed sadness on his normally placid face as he knelt down beside his teacher, examining the wound.

There was a brief silence before the Uchiha suddenly got up and turned towards the others with determination etched on his handsome young face.

" Iruka-sensei, you and Sakura look after him ! Naruto and I will be back with the healer-nins " he said and without another word the two Genins disappeared into the forest so fast that the Chuunin could barely see their movements.

" That bad eh ? " the wounded shinobi asked, trying to make some humor out of his current condition.

Sakura silently nodded. Then, she took off her hitai-ate and used it to stop the rush of blood from the Jounin's chest, putting pressure onto the opened wound.

Kakashi gave a painful groan and tried to slap her hand away.

" Sorry sensei, I have to stop the blood flow "

" Sakura…I..Iruka…"

Iruka's felt as if his whole body was paralyzed. He had to force his feet to move closer and almost chocked when he saw the state Kakashi was in.

_Be strong Iruka….Be strong !_

" I'm here " the Chuunin replied in a voice hardly above a whisper. Slowly, he dragged his feet closer, sat beside the Jounin and took his bloodied hand in his.

The Copy Ninja gave a sigh of relief before he coughed and spurting out more blood.

_He's chocking on his own blood !_

Without hesitation, Sakura raised his teacher's head and gently placed it on her lap. She then realized that Kakashi was having difficulties in breathing and leaned forward " Kakashi-sensei, we have to the take the mask off " she whispered, emerald eyes rimmed with tears.

The Copy Ninja nodded weakly before closing his eyes.

Taking that as consent, the Genin gently eased the blood soaked mask from Kakashi's face and for the first time saw her teacher for what he truly was. With great care, she began to clean the blood stains from the Jounin's pale handsome visage.

" I'm so sorry sensei " Tears streamed down her face. They had always wanted to see what Kakashi looked like under the mask, but this was not how she wished the circumstances to be.

" Don't be " he whispered and slowly turned his head towards the silent Chuunin, hands gripping the other's tightly. " R..Ruka.."

" Yes "

" Forgive me " he whispered with blood dripping from his mouth " I never did want to let you go, Ruka "

Iruka leaned forward and gently wiped the crimson stain from Kakashi's lips " Hush now Kakashi-sensei , " he said , forcing a strained smile " Rest. We'll talk later "

Kakashi shook his head weakly; his breathing labored " N..never did w…want to give you up "

Iruka started to panicked.

" Please hold on Kakashi-sensei. The boys are getting help " Iruka said, gently stroking the mass of spiky silver hair " Please hold on…"

" Ruka…" Kakashi whispered and slowly closed his eyes " To keep you safe …." he explained weakly " Forgive me…".

" Kakashi ? "

There was no answer.

" K…Kashi ? "

" N..no…Please…" Iruka begged and knew that for the first time, his heart was truly and utterly broken.

xxxxxxxx

_**Konoha Hospital…**_

" There must be more they could do !!! "

" Naruto, they are doing their best for Kakashi. The Hokage herself is personally looking into it " Maito Gai said with a kind smile, ruffling the boy's blond hair.

" But its not enough ! It's been what ? Five hours ! Kakashi-sensei might die because of their stupidity ! "

" We all have to be patient for this "

" He's right you know " Sasuke pointed out flatly, speaking for the first time in hours.

" Shut up Sasuke ! " shouted Naruto, seriously annoyed with the cool Uchiha boy " What do you know about feelings ? All you care about is your revenge and aside from that nothing else or no one else matters ! " The Kyuubi boy yelled in frustration, barely noticing the sudden hurt look in the other's eyes. " You never did care for anyone…" wailed the blonde boy.

Without a word, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and dragged him out of the waiting lounge. " Look ! " he hissed pointing towards a lone figure sitting on a bench " I care enough to know that Iruka-sensei is hurting too. And by getting hysterical will not help him to ease the burden ! ".

Naruto was trembling now, the two most prominent people in his life were hurting and there was nothing he could do. He felt weak and useless as tears ran down his face.

_I'm a useless fool ! I can't even protect those I care !_

Suddenly, to his utter surprise, gentle fingers reached out to wipe the fallen tears.

" I care Naruto " the Uchiha boy whispered softly, almost inaudible. " Don't you date forget it "

" S..Sasuke…I…I…"

" Dobe… "

"…"

" Come here, Dobe…"

Slowly, the last of the Uchiha reached out and pulled his trembling teammate into a gentle embrace that would seal their fate forever. " I care Naruto "

_I've always cared Dobe…_

_Especially for you…._

xxxxxxxxx

" Iruka…" Jiraiya said coming up to the despondent Chuunin with two cups of steaming beverage " Like some coffee ? "

The Chuunin glanced up and shook his head.

The Sennin sighed and sat down beside him. They had been waiting for almost six hours, but it could well have been six days , or six weeks with all their anxiety. And during that time, he realized that Iruka has not moved from the position or uttered a single word.

" It's not good for you to be here alone "

Iruka remained silent.

He stayed for a little while longer before decided to leave the Chuunin his privacy. He was about to stand up when Iruka finally spoke.

" Why Jiraiya-sama ? " the Chuunin asked, voice slightly hoarse " Why would he do that for a worthless Chuunin like me "

The Sennin paled when he saw the pain in the depth of the other's beautiful brown eyes. Gently he gathered the Chuunin in his arms, running soothing fingers through the other's thick brown hair. " You're not worthless Iruka " he corrected " You're someone worth saving you know ".

" I'm so confused…I..I just don't know anymore " stammered the Chuunin, trying his best to hold back the tears. " before he passed out, he even told me that he was sorry for giving me up and that it was for my own safety " .Tears were flowing down his smooth cheeks " I don't understand him…"

The Sennin was suddenly silent. There was a conflicting thought running in his mind simultaneously.

_You have given your word_….was one, while the other screamed…_But_ _Iruka has the right to know_

It was not his place to tell Iruka, yet after seeing the Chuunin's suffering face, he relented. He has always liked the young Umino and he was not sure if what he was about to do would help him in any way or would cause him more pain.

_But Iruka has the right to know_…

" Iruka…" he began slowly " I know that most people would think Kakashi as cold and detached. But for as long as I know him, ha has always been an amiable person. Always putting the interest of others before his own especially for the ones he _love_ "

Iruka blinked the tears away and listened to this other side of the Copy Ninja.

" You see, Thirteen years ago….one of our Anbu team was sent on a joint mission with the Sands to retrieve some missing scrolls. It was there that the legendary Sand Ninja, Shikemazu Tenji first laid eyes on the young Hatake Kakashi and fell madly in love with him. Kakashi of course found such feeling between men despicable and shrugged the ninja away. This angered him and for that he vowed to kill anyone whom Kakashi cared for. You remember Rin, Kakashi's teammate ? "

Iruka nodded, remembering the beautiful girl who used to hang out with them.

" She was the first to be killed. Tenji thought that she was Kakashi's girlfriend. The poor boy has never stopped blaming himself for her death and because of that he was willing to sacrifice his happiness to protect the friend whom he cared for more than anything in the world ".

The Sennin paused for awhile, looking intensely at the beautiful young man before him, " The friend he was trying to protect was his most precious person; an orphaned boy named Umino Iruka "

xxxxxxxxxx

" Tsuande, how is he ? " Jiraiya asked on behalf of the rest of the shinobi in the room.

The blonde woman sighed, looking exhausted and drained. " To tell you the truth, I'm not sure" she began, slowly lowering herself on the sofa " He's still in a very serious state. The katana punctured his heart. We had to cast a jutsu on him to regenerate the damaged tissue "

Jiraiya eyes narrowed " Casting a jutsu on him while he's in that state ? That's dangerous even with all you skills Tsunade "

" You think I don't know that ! " snapped the Godaime. In spite of her outburst, they could clearly see sadness in her eyes " I've tried everything. But the bleeding won't stop. We can't regenerate the heart tissue if it doesn't stop pumping "

" So you decided to inanimate him ? " Jiraiya looked quite angry

" I had no other alternative. He would have died anyway "

The three Genins paled. For once, they were glad that Iruka was not around.

" We can only know if the method works when he wakes up" Tsunade said rubbing her tired eyes.

" What if he doesn't ? " asked Sakura innocently

" Then he will have to be put to rest "

" He's not a dog !! " wailed the blonde boy suddenly, tears of anger streaming down his face.

" You'd rather see him living the remaining of his life as a vegetable ? " asked the Godaime, eyes flashing with both resentment and grief.

" You call that an option ? " Sasuke asked, frowning.

" No " Tsunade answered, eyes softening a little " I call that hope "

xxxxxxxxx

The Chuunin steeled himself before he pushed the door opened.

The room was dark and through the moon light that streamed in through the opened shutters, he could clearly see Kakashi's still, almost lifeless figure amidst the intricate weave of wires and tubes.

Silently, he drew a chair next to Kakashi's bed, and took the older man's cold hand in his.

_I'm here Kashi…I'm here._

xxxxxxxx

_**18 Days later…..**_

One thing for sure, Kakashi knew that he was still alive.

Slowly, he peered his eyelids opened and surveyed his surrounding with sleep-glazed eyes, silently noting the flowers, which was turning the small room into a temporary florist, some chocolate, plenty of cards which was scattered on the tables.

He stiffened momentarily when he realized a strange warm weight was pressed against the whole length of his left body and ….

Erk ! Wait. Was that someone breathing against his neck ?

With much difficulty, Kakashi tried adjusting his head to get a better look when his nose caught a familiar scent and a glimpse of long, silky brown hair, sprawled all over his shoulder.

_Ruka ?_

xxxxxxx

Iruka stirred, slowly waking up from sleep.

It was a while since he was able to sleep this well and the rest was doing him a lot of good. He muffled a yawn and nuzzled against the pale neck next to him, inhaling its sweet and distinctive scent.

_Mmmm…Kakashi_

The Chuunin smiled as he slowly wrapped his arm around the Jounin's waist, holding him gently. Shizune would kill him if she found him all wrapped up against the Hokage's personal patient, but his back was starting to hurt from weeks of sleeping on the uncomfortable chair and for once he wanted a good rest.

Last night, although Kakashi was still unconscious, Tsunade had informed him that the Jounin's recovery was progressing well and that his injuries seemed to be mending perfectly. This news delighted Iruka to no end and after that he was not quite sure how he ended up sleeping next to the Copy Ninja on the narrow hospital bed.

He snuggled closer and smiled. The knowledge that his best friend was alive was very elating and making him almost dizzy with happiness.

However, as the sun began to rise, the more practical part of Iruka's mind started to reason out and reminded him of his duties.

" Good Morning Kashi " he whispered, not really expecting an answer. It has become a routine for him to greet Kakashi every morning before starting his day.

With a sigh, the Chuunin hesitantly got up, stretched for a bit and grabbed his toiletries before heading towards the bathroom.

xxxxxxxxx

Kakashi slowly opened his eyes when he heard the bathroom door clicked shut. He blinked a few times, not exactly sure what was happening. With the bits and pieces he managed to observed, he summarized and concluded on the following:

Firstly, he had just recovered from a near death experience and was still in the hospital.

Secondly, he was lying on a narrow bed, practically naked save for the thin blanket covering him.

And Thirdly, Iruka actually _slept _with him. Literally coiling his warm body against his in that deliciously innocent manner that made his heart ran amok.

_Strange…_

It was not as if they have never slept together. In the past, they have often shared the same bed and even cuddled on occasions, but why was this time any different.

_Baka ! It's because at that time you were only eleven and he was just ten…._his subconscious mind answered, berating his status as a genius.

The Copy Ninja sighed as his hand wandered to his neck, touching the warm spot where the Chuunin had tenderly nuzzled and breathed his morning greeting. He could still feel the tingling sensation there and frowned

_Why was he so effected by this ?_

Suddenly the bathroom door clicked opened and Kakashi immediately closed his eyes, feigning sleep.

He heard the Chuunin moved about the room, humming softly a familiar tune which he immediately recognized. Kakashi fought back a smile. It was a tune from a song they used to love back then and Iruka would hum it every time he was feeling exceptionally happy.

" Time for your bath Kashi " the Chuunin said suddenly and the Copy-nin almost jumped out of the bed.

_Did he say a bath ?_

Kakashi stiffened when he felt the sheets began to slip down the length of his naked body. He struggled for control as Iruka's cloth covered hand skimmed across the muscled plains of his upper body. The feeling was sinfully good and he had to bit his lips from groaning when it went towards his flat, muscled stomach.

Alarm bells of all sorts were ringing in his mind as the cloth slipped lower still.

Then…

" Not so fast Chuunin " he croaked, reaching out suddenly to grab the _very naughty_ hand which was delving for his private parts.

" GAAAAHHHHHH…..! " cried Iruka before stumbling backwards in shock. His expression was priceless and Kakashi almost laughed aloud at the way he had caught the prim sensei red handed in a most uncompromising act.

" S..sorry Kakashi-sensei " Iruka stuttered an apology as he slowly got up from the floor " I was just…"

" Molesting a poor unconscious man ? "

" NO !…" Iruka looked mortified, blushing as red as a lobster " I…I was just trying to c..clean you up "

Although he had no doubt that Iruka was telling the truth, Kakashi decided to torture the Chuunin-sensei a little bit more since he looked so adorable when flustered. " Really ? " the Jounin said, raising a perfect silver eyebrow " Then, please continue "

Iruka looked horrified at the request. He tried to resume his task, hesitated, then paled before blushing three different shades of red.

" K…Kakashi-sensei…I…I… "

" Well ? You said you were giving me a bath ? What's stopping you now ? "

Kakashi was enjoying this immensely at Iruka's expense. He could clearly see that the Chuunin was trembling and close to tears in spite of his status as a shinobi.

Then, to Kakashi's disappointment, Tsunade came to his rescue.

" Kakashi you pervert ! " cried Tsunade suddenly from the doorway, trying to sound angry despite the amused look in her eyes " What are you trying to make Iruka-sensei do ?! "

" Giving me a bath of course " the Jounin answered, curving both eyes into a happy smile as he pulled the blushing man into a warm hug.

**The End (For now…)**

24


End file.
